


Metamorphosis

by shadowphantomness



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowphantomness/pseuds/shadowphantomness
Summary: Religious fanatacism in a world involving magic. L observes after death. Drabble.





	Metamorphosis

Of course, L realized, one he had gotten over his initial shock of not being dead – apparently Rem’s half-death had simply meant he would cease to exist in his current earth, but not another one, if there was another world, it was entirely probably that there would be another Light there.

           

            This one was different. It was easy enough to observe, as he watched, not quite a wandering spirit but nothing solid either. The other Light was fascinating, innocent in a way his had never been, but there was still something about this new Light that struck him as being off.

            Every night, Light would go into a room for exactly two hours, and every night, he could come back out.

            And every night, he seemed to change, become a bit sharper, his eyes darker, almost as if he were slowly metamorphosing into Kira.

            Almost…

 

            L decided he didn’t like Mikami Teru. The man was blindly loyal, but the way he treated Light…

            It frightened him, the way Mikami would tousle Light’s hair, hold him close as Light wrapped angel-white wings around them both. Light was Prince, and someday, Light would have Kira’s power.

            Mikami would never deny his Prince everything, so during the days, he fought with sword and sorcery, and at night, he slowly leeched the light from his precious Kira-to-be, amidst breathy sighs.

            Mikami might be blind regarding Light, but Mikami wasn’t stupid, and Mikami murmured the wards every night before he and Light consummated. This was a personal, private thing, and he would not risk any taint on his Prince.

            The only night Mikami deigned not to draw the wards was the last night, almost two years later.

            He felt triumph as his Prince gasped, and he cradled him as he waited for the transformation to finalize. The eyes were simple, brown dilating to vivid, beautiful crimson, bloody red, and the wings…

            The wings had to go, after all. They had both known this. And Mikami watched, pleased, as the ripples of gray washed through what had once been pristine white, replacing them with jet black. Beautiful.

            “Mikami.” And then it was Light’s voice, even as the spirit watched in horror.

            “You have done well…” Kira whispered, and pulled him upwards into a demanding kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Don’t steal and don’t sue. Thank you *Phantomness bows*
> 
> AU LIKE WHOA! I made Mikami some kind of warrior/magician and Light is his source of power, but as he drains magic from Light, Light also becomes Kira…
> 
> Old fic completed 2/8/07, reposted from geocities webpage


End file.
